The First Step is a Baby Step
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Week Prompt Day 1: Bullet & Blood] Dengan melihat darah, Chuuya yakin dirinya hidup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kemudian Akutagawa datang untuk mengobatinya.


Title: The First Step is a Baby Step

Rated: T

Character(s): Nakahara C, Akutagawa R

Genre: (no)Hurt/(only)Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Week Prompt Day 1: Bullet ** &** Blood] Dengan melihat darah, Chuuya yakin dirinya hidup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kemudian Akutagawa datang untuk mengobatinya.

* * *

Chuuya menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding yang ukurannya tak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak peduli jika daerah sekitarnya sudah hancur tak bersisa. Di sekelilingnya banyak musuh yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang pistol, berharap benda payah itu dapat menyelamatkan mereka dari kekuatan pengendali gravitasi miliknya.

Ia mengakui kemampuan yang dimiliki orang-orang ini. Biasanya tidak ada yang dapat bertahan kurang dari tiga menit tapi kali ini lain, mereka dapat menyerang Chuuya dengan letusan pistol lebih dari sepuluh menit. Chuuya tidak serta merta membawa pasukannya, ia hanya datang sendirian ke tempat lawan dengan berbekal tangan kosong dan topi klasiknya itu.

Awalnya hanya serangan kelas teri yang dapat diberikan mereka, namun lama kelamaan Chuuya menyadari bahwa mereka semakin memperkuat daya serang. Tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenainya—kemampuannya selalu menghalau dan mengembalikan serangan itu pada orang yang menyerangnya—tapi bahkan seorang Chuuya pun bisa membuat kecerobohan kecil, ia sempat melonggarkan pertahanannya saat armada musuh yang dihadapinya sudah hampir habis.

Menyadari kesempatan yang ada, mereka—yang bersembunyi menunggu sinyal dari kawan mereka yang masih menyerang Chuuya—keluar dari sarangnya dan langsung menembakkan pistol dengan intensitas lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kemampuan Chuuya memang dapat menangkisnya, namun ada beberapa peluru yang tak kasat baginya untuk dihindarkan.

Hal itu tidak membuatnya jatuh ataupun takut. Ia sempat melihat darah yang mengalir di pipi dan lengan kanannya, dan dengan hanya mengetahui hal itu Chuuya justru menyerang balik mereka dengan tenaga berlebih hingga tak bersisa satupun nyawa yang berdiri di reruntuhan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Step is a Baby Step**

Suara langkah terdengar dari kejauhan di belakangnya, Chuuya tidak perlu menengok untuk memastikan itu bukanlah musuh. Langkah kaki yang sangat tenang dan tanpa keraguan itu terus berjalan hingga mencapai beberapa jarak dengan tempatnya sekarang terbaring.

"Jadi kau datang," Chuuya tidak menoleh ke belakang, matanya terpejam sembari menahan sakit yang kini dirasakannya setelah pertempuran selesai. "Akutagawa."

"Pergi sendirian ke medan perang seperti ini benar-benar tindakan bunuh diri, Nakahara-san." Akutagawa, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, mengawasi orang di depannya.

"Aku _eksekutif_ , ingat?" Chuuya sedikit menghadapkan badannya ke samping agar dirinya bisa melihat Akutagawa yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Lagipula jika kau bilang soal tindakan bunuh diri, bukankah kau sendiri yang paling sering pergi menjalankan misi _seenaknya_ sendirian?"

Akutagawa memikirkan tanggapan yang tepat untuk mengembalikan ucapannya namun nihil, jadi ia mengganti topik pembicaraan saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang dihadapi Chuuya. "Kau terluka."

"Cuma luka kecil." Tangan kiri Chuuya yang tidak terluka ia gunakan untuk memberi tekanan pada lengan kanannya yang terluka. "Pelurunya tidak masuk, jadi tidak masalah."

Sang anjing Port Mafia tidak menerima alasan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri Chuuya. Yang ia temukan pada pipi dan lengan Chuuya bukanlah lagi luka kecil—khusus pipi memang hanya terkena besetannya saja—namun pada lengan kanannya itu terdapat robekan luka yang cukup besar dan membuat darahnya keluar dari tangan kiri Chuuya yang berusaha menekannya.

Akutagawa berusaha mengeluarkan kotak pertolongan pertama dari dalam jubahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus membantu Chuuya untuk mengobati lukanya atau tidak. Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam bidang pengobatan, tapi setidaknya ia pernah belajar sedikit tentang mengobati luka sendiri.

Namun bukan itulah yang jadi masalahnya. Akutagawa sendiri tidak suka ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya bahkan dokter sekalipun. Ia yakin orang lain—termasuk Chuuya—yang statusnya lebih tinggi darinya tidak ingin mendapatkan kontak fisik seperti itu.

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi seperti ini, ia meletakkan benda itu tepat di sebelah Chuuya. "Bos menitipkanku benda itu."

"Mori-san?"

"Ia bilang ada kemungkinan kau akan terluka di misi kali ini, jadi ia berpesan padaku untuk membawakanmu kotak obat."

"Oh, begitu." Chuuya mengamati kotak tersebut dan mata birunya kembali menatap Akutagawa yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan penuh waspada.

Dari sepenglihatannya, Chuuya dapat merasakan adanya kebingungan yang dipancarkan dari bawahannya itu. Kemungkinan pertamanya adalah karena mereka tidak akrab, Chuuya hanya pernah mengerjakan misi dengannya beberapa kali dalam setahun ini dan ia yakin tidak ada hal khusus yang membuat mereka jadi mengenal satu sama lain. Kemungkinan keduanya adalah karena Akutagawa benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chuuya memang tidak mengenal baik Akutagawa, tapi ia bisa menilai beberapa sifat yang dimiliiki sang anjing Port Mafia itu.

Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang senang bersosialisasi, ia lebih memilih mengerjakan misi sendirian ketimbang pergi dengan kelompok _Black Lizard_. Dari situ saja Chuuya dapat menyimpulkan keadaan di sini membuat Akutagawa kurang merasa nyaman.

Tapi Chuuya bukanlah orang yang ingin membuat Akutagawa terus berada di zona nyaman di mana dirinya terus menyendiri. Orang memang bilang dirinya memiliki kemampuan sosialisasi yang luar biasa hebat, tapi ia merasa dirinya tidak cukup hebat dalam membawa Akutagawa untuk lebih peduli pada rekan sesama Port Mafia.

Jadi ia ingin mengetesnya.

"Kau bisa bantu aku membersihkan lukanya dan melilitkan perbannya? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Chuuya melepaskan tangan kanannya. "Lihat, tanganku jadi penuh darah begini."

Akutagawa sedikit tersentak dengan permintaannya, tapi ia menurutinya, meskipun dengan terpaksa. "Baiklah."

Ia memang bilang dirinya paham cara melakukan pengobatan pertama, hanya saja Akutagawa cuma pernah melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah dirinya jadi bagian yang mengobati orang lain. Jika Chuuya adalah kenalan tanpa status hirarki, mungkin Akutagawa tidak akan menurut seperti ini.

Yah, pada akhirnya Akutagawa tahu bahwa perintah atasan adalah absolut.

Akutagawa mengambil perban dari dalam kotak dan segera melilitkannya pada lengan Chuuya untuk memberi tekanan langsung agar darahnya cepat membeku. Sesekali darahnya kerap mencuat dari lilitan perbannya dan Akutagawa terus menambahkan perbannya hingga tekanan yang diberikan cukup besar hingga darah hampir tidak muncul lagi.

"Kau tahu," Chuuya memperhatikan lengan kanannya yang telah terbalut oleh perban yang dibawa Akutagawa. "Sebenarnya aku cukup senang diriku terluka."

"Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar Akutagawa bertanya begitu. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan mengangkat lengan Chuuya sedikit ke atas untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

Kenapa?

Chuuya sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Luka memang sakit, apalagi jika luka itu dihasilkan dari musuh yang punya niat untuk membunuhnya. Ia bukan orang masokis yang ingin rasa sakit menderu dirinya—tidak—pun ia juga bukan orang yang senang memamerkan luka bekas pertarungan pada orang lain. Cairan merah itu bukanlah hal spesial yang dapat membuatnya tertarik.

Mungkin bukan luka itu sendiri yang jadi alasannya. Mungkin perasaannya. Perasaan saat tertembak, perasaan saat bagian tubuhnya mengalami rasa panas luar biasa, perasaan saat adrenalinnya semakin terpacu untuk menyerang manusia di sekitarnya agar juga mengeluarkan darah, semua itu tercampur menjadi satu dan menjadi pengingat baginya bahwa ia juga bisa mengeluarkan darah dan merasakan sakit layaknya seperti _manusia_.

(Meskipun ia sendiri bukanlah benar-benar _manusia_ )

"Karena dengan melihatnya saja itu bisa membuatmu sadar kau masih hidup." Chuuya memejamkan mata sembari memasang senyum yang entah diarahkan ke siapa. "Iya, kan?"

Setelah memastikan pengobatan pertama sudah selesai dilakukan, Akutagawa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Chuuya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh eksekutif satu ini. Tentu saja manusia yang hidup adalah sekumpulan daging yang memiliki darah. Akutagawa hidup, begitupun Chuuya.

Tidak ada yang aneh, kan?

Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah jadi ia mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku." Chuuya berusaha berdiri. Ia hampir kembali terhempas jika saja Akutagawa tidak sukses menangkapnya dengan kekuatan Rashoumonnya.

"Hati-hati, Nakahara-san." Rashoumon segera memasuki pemiliknya kembali saat Chuuya sudah benar-benar berdiri tegak.

"Terima kasih lagi." Sang eksekutif muda sedikit malu dengan kecerobohannya barusan. "Ayo kita kembali."

"Baik."

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa diketahui Chuuya hari ini. Ia mulai teringat kembali bahwa dirinya juga hidup sama seperti yang lain, ia baru mengetahui betapa pandai Akutagawa dalam melakukan pengobatan pertama, dan yang terakhir ia baru saja berhasil mengeluarkan Akutagawa dari zona nyamannya.

Chuuya tidak berharap dirinya akan sangat akrab dengan Akutagawa, tapi ia ingin memahami rekan-rekannya di Port Mafia meskipun cuma sedikit. Akutagawa bukanlah pengecualian. Ia ingin memahami bocah yang disebut-sebut sebagai anjing tanpa perasaan, ingin mengetahui bagaimana ia bersikap dan hidup, ingin membuatnya lebih bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang mafia lainnya.

Dan untunglah dengan insiden ini harapannya sudah maju selangkah.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy ChuuAku week 2k18! Sebenernya ini telat (chuuaku week dimulai 9 nov) banget tapi gak terlalu sih. Sebenernya juga saya gak punya ide samsek sama semua promptnya, tapi saya keinget hari ini 14 November, jadi saya harus buat fic apapun itu.. Memang sudah tradisi hari ini begitu spesial jadi muter otak buat prompt (yang harusnya milih bullet ato blood tapi dijadiin satu aja lah ribet wkwkw) tahun ini.

Mungkin kalo bisa semua prompt chuuaku week tahun ini bakal kukerjain semua. Pengen juga nyoba-nyoba yang beda jauh dari yang biasa kaya marriage/flowers/gifts/role reversal hmm tapi dipikir-pikir juga sih.

Intinya: Happy ChuuAku week 2k18! Makasih udah baca, semoga bisa tertarik juga ya sama ChuuAku.


End file.
